Just Hold On
by chickalicious
Summary: Season five NH one-shot inspired by the song Run by Rex Goudie about leaving home only to find you miss it. Written at the end of season four so no intended spoilers unless Mark Schwann and I think alike.


**It's a song fic that was written for a competition (in two hours but I didn't end up winning :[ ) but I thought it might be nice to show it to other people. It was inspired by the song Run by Rex Goudie on his album Under The Lights so his lyrics are the italicized parts. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Just Hold On**

_We're just two people_

_Riding__ in __a __circle_

_That's spinning around_

"Dinner!" Haley called from the kitchen while glancing at the clock that read 5:43 p.m. Since when had they become an early-dinner family?

Jamie ran into the dining room that was adjoined to the kitchen, a burst of energy clad to his aura. Haley smiled immediately at the hair that was hers and the eyes that were Nathan's, remembering the Nathan and Haley from high school. Was it really all that long ago? No, it was only five years but a lot had happened during that time and was now forcing Haley to be strong for them both – for them all.

"Mommy, daddy's still playing on the compooper!" Jamie tattled in a high-pitched pre-puberty voice. Haley could already tell that his voice was going to be a replica of his father's – that deep, husky sound that she fell asleep every night and woke up to every morning. She turned off the heat of the stove and began to serve the food.

"Is he now?" she asked, a playful smile tugging at her lips as she leant down and while tickling Jamie, picked him up into her arms. He was light in her arms, even when he was squirming.

"Mommy, stop!" Jamie shrieked as they ascended the staircase to where Nathan's computer was. They walked down the hall, Jamie's fingers gliding over each framed picture that hung on the wall. The Christmas in Hawaii, the summer at Disneyland, the barbeque at Whitey's, graduation, Jamie's pictures of when he was one, two, three... They halted when they got to the one of the three of them; Haley holding onto Nathan's waist and Jamie's hand while Nathan kissed her cheek and held Jamie's other hand. She remembered the way he had to bend down to suit the shorter needs of both of them and the way she had giggled like she had in high school; the sound was the epitome of first love. A love that was now faltering…

_Just everyday people _

_Searching__ for something_

_We've already found_

She put Jamie down in the hallway in front of his bedroom, bidding him to go play with his toys. Haley continued walking to where he was, nervous at what to say. Ever since he stopped playing basketball two years ago due to the permanent damage done to his knee, he had also fallen into a stage of depression. Haley almost scoffed out loud at "stage".

"Hey," she started, leaning against the frame of the computer room. It was a small space with a desk in front of the window. The blinds were shut halfway while the lamp was on at its lowest setting and Haley wondered why he didn't just open one or the other the full way. She didn't want to do it though, since last time Nathan had gotten mad at her. She let him take out his frustration on her at the time because she had no other choice. Now he was distant, and one wrong word could make it all bad, depending on what day it was.

"God, you're beautiful," Nathan replied, swiveling his chair so it was directly in front of her. His glittering eyes never left hers as he did so, but there was something different in these eyes he'd come to know – there was a hint of sadness in them. He saw Haley blush red; after five years she was still blushing at every compliment he gave her.

"Dinner Nathan," Haley replied. She moved further into the room now, straightening everything out. "It would help if you cleaned up around here if you're going to stay home. I worked nine hours today and my feet kill."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't work," Nathan gritted out bitterly, turning his chair so it was facing his screen again. One word was all it took.

Haley headed toward him, trying to cheer him up with a back rub. She placed her small hands on his tense shoulders and tried to rub them when he picked her hands off of him. She let them fall loosely to her side. His back was still facing her.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't make this work," she whispered, before going to Jamie's room. It would have to be tonight.

_Baby just run_

_Take a bus, take a plane, take a train_

_Baby just run _

_Run as fast as you can_

_Girl you'll find your way back_

_'Cause no matter wherever you are_

_There's no place on this earth that's too far_

They ended up in Charlotte, North Carolina, with a few pieces of luggage filled with her and Jamie's possessions. A lifetime worth of living crammed into a transportable space. She had forgotten something though… a big part of her lifetime; their lifetime.

_We're just two people_

_Wishing__ that we were together tonight_

_Just everyday people_

_Trying to make sense of this puzzle called life_

She lay in the guest bedroom of Lucas and Peyton's penthouse in Charlotte, Jamie's snoring presence lying beside her. Haley wasn't the type of person to give up, even when things got tough. No, _especially_ when things got tough. She would fight through it and make sure she came out a winner. She had left Nathan a note, explaining why she had gone but that was no better than the way that he'd been treating her. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was missing him and the way his feet would wrap around hers as they slept together, him holding her close to his side like he had on that first night they were together. She sighed in frustration and let her head roll back, hitting it against the wooden head post. That wouldn't have happened if she were at home, she thought while rubbing her head.

What was she doing here? She still loved him, and it had only taken a good knock in the head to remember that.

_Sooner or later it's over_

_Passin__g__ you by and it's gone_

_There's n__ot enough time left to wonder_

_If you__'__r__e__ where you belong_

Nathan knew that she couldn't just leave him like that, no, there was no possible way. Then how did she? But he had faith that she would come back, like she did for the tour. She would give up her dream to be with him.

His dream was already over – impossible to be achieved – but was it right to treat her the way he was? He had realized that he was snapping a lot at her lately, in a way that no husband, fiancée, boyfriend, or lover should. He acknowledged the fact that she was supporting the family both financially and emotionally. In fact, while she was at work, dropping Jamie off at preschool, grocery shopping for their dinner, cleaning the house, arranging play dates, and everything else she did, Nathan sat at home, on his computer, playing games.

He missed her and regretted the person who he'd become. Haley would understand; she had to. But would she come back?

He didn't leave any time to find out and dashed out the door.

_And I'm just a guy_

_Who's in love with a girl_

_Not in front of me_

_Now you're so far away_

_And I need you right here in my arms_

He drove around town, wondering where she could have possibly gone. Nathan checked every hotel, every motel, even some bars, determined not to give up on her so easily. She had done the same for him. Nathan had read the note, but all it said was why she left, not where she was going. He then picked up his phone, aware that it was only 6 a.m. but not letting anything stop him.

He called Karen, Brooke, Whitey even, before finally called Lucas and Peyton, knowing that they'd need their sleep before the baby came. Peyton was six months pregnant and from that moment on in their lives, it was going to be the only peace they had during the nights before the kids left the house.

Lucas answered clearly, instead of sounding groggy. If Nathan knew one thing about his half-brother, it was that he was not a morning person. "Hey man," Nathan started.

"Listen, I know what you're calling here for." Lucas responded, tentative.

"So she was there?" Nathan questioned, taking the familiar route to home.

"Maybe you should just go home and work it out Nathan," Lucas suggested.

"She's not home! She left me okay?" Nathan yelled, angry that he had to admit this to Lucas.

"Just go home, man," he said, "and stop being such a dick to her." With that, he hung up.

Nathan groaned, hitting the wheel hard before turning into the driveway. He got out of the car, grabbing his keys. You couldn't get inside from the garage so he had to walk up the walkway before he could get inside. He was too busy fumbling with his keys to realize two people sitting on the step in front of the door.

"DADDY!" he heard the familiar voice shout and looked up to see the two loves of his life there again. And they'd always be there for him.

Jamie ran to his father and hugged his leg while Nathan reached down to return the hug. Jamie was blurting out the story of their adventure when they both took hesitant steps toward the door and the person standing in front of it.

"Hey," he whispered against the chattering of Jamie in the background.

"I left my key," she said lamely, looking at her fingers. He let them in and brought in their suitcases. Jamie ran to his room to play with the toys he had left.

"Look Nathan," Haley started, but Nathan didn't let her finish.

"I love you Haley, that's all that matters. I know I haven't been the guy you fell in love with, but I'm trying. Just please," he pleaded, lifting her chin up with his finger, "please, never leave me again."

She looked into his watery blue eyes that were even more intriguing. She could see the faint outlines of her reflection in them, and she knew that's where she would always stay. She started to tear.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, I'm so sorr–"

He cut her off with a kiss that they both melted into, knowing it was going to be alright, as long as they were together.

After all, it takes a true love to be able to be separated and only love stronger.

_Baby just r__un_

_Run as fast as you can _

_Girl you'll find your way back_

_'Cause no matter wherever you are_

_There's no place on this earth that__'__s t__o__o far,_

_Run_


End file.
